


Insufferable

by toosigoosi



Series: toosigoosi's Oneshot Heaven [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bodyguard Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cockslut!Kylo Ren, Crime Families, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Edging, Face Slapping, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is his bodyguard, I love him, I watched way too many edging videos in order to write this, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is a whiny and needy prince, M/M, Mafia AU, Praise Kink, Prince Kylo Ren, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rough Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking, That's it, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Hux, but Kylo isn't the nicest either, but he's a whore nonetheless, go read it! it's good, he's a literal whore, i cant tag my goddamn fics, i may have stolen that idea from this one fic called Honeycomb, i'll add and delete tags as i go, like jesus christ, sex occurs, the First Order makes weapons, the Solos are a crime family, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren as he prefers to be called, is the heir to the Solo Family's empire, which includes control of First Order Industries, a weapons manufacturer in North America and Europe. Despite this, Ben is still expected to have a bodyguard present at all times to protect him from others and other from him. After he runs out yet another potential candidate, his family resorts to hiring the head of security at First Order, a Brendol Hux II...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I can already tell this is going to be a multichapter fic, and I'm super excited to be writing my first fic for the Star Wars fandom! Also, in case you can't tell, I'm the biggest piece of Kylux trash on this earth.
> 
> This fic was inspired by [mythoughtcrime's amazing Kylux art](http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/post/142531494815/ok-so-ive-got-this-idea-that-i-started-to-sketch) (check them out!) and when I saw it, I tagged it with only "fuck" and knew I had to try my hand at writing art inspired fanfic. So this fic is a first in many ways :3

"What about this one?"

Ben Solo lazily tilted his head to the side, inspecting the photo that had been slid in front of him. He traced the curly dark brown hair in the man's photo, staring at his bright blue eyes. The man wasn't smiling, but there were distinct lines in his face that told Ben he was quite the smiling type on a normal basis.

 _Marcus Claymore_ , Ben read. _Age: 35, Sex: Male, Occupation: Security at First Order Industries_. Ben narrowed his eyes as he continued reading. _Height: 187 cm, Weight: 220 lbs._ _Sexual Orientation: Undisclosed, Marital Status: Seperated._ Ben brought the cigarette in his fingers to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the unlit end. He inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his chest for a beat then exhaling, blowing smoke across the glossy face of the photo.

"No."

His mother, Leia, threw up her hands in defeat across from him. "Oh, this is hopeless," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ben flicked his eyes over in her direction, taking in another drag, and smiled as he exhaled through his nose. "He's never going to choose one. He's just playing with us now and you know it."

"Calm down, Leia," his father, Han, said, remaining emotionless and stiff as a board on Leia's side. Ben glanced over at him, with his mussed up gray hair and scraggy five-o-clock shadow. He was head of the Solo family, one of the most notorious crime families currently working in all of North America, yet he still looked just as rumpled and not put together as he had as a young man, even with the five hundred dollar Armani suit.

"Yeah, calm down, _Leia_ ," Ben said, sliding his eyes back over to his mother and taking in another drag.

"You little—" Leia started, standing up from her seat and raising a hand, most likely to slap him.

" _Mrs. Solo_ ," the recruiter barked, remaining in her seat at the head of the table. All three of the Solos turned their heads in her direction, freezing in place. The recruiter, a cruel woman who worked at First Order Industries named Alicia Phasma, remained seated with her hands laced in front of her on the tabletop, her posture ramrod straight and nothing about her unkempt or out of place. _How boring_ , Ben thought with a sigh. "If you are going to immediately resort to violence every time your son makes a remark, I cannot promise that we will finish this meeting on time." Phasma raised an eyebrow as Leia's arm lowered slightly, and Ben resisted the urge to giggle.

Leia sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest again, slouching low in her chair. It was amusing, Ben thought, that his parents were such polar opposites of one another and their former selves. His father, once the reckless son of a crime boss now a boring and uptight business man. His mother, the proper and tidy daughter of the Organas who was now the loud and foul-mouthed wife of a crime lord. Ben chuckled to himself, leaning back in his chair and taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Are we done yet?" Ben asked, looking back over at Phasma. "I'm starting to get bored with this whole process."

"Until you've chosen a new bodyguard, you're not allowed to leave," Phasma said simply, opening the manila folder in front of her. "Those were the rules we agreed upon when we scheduled this meeting."

Ben rolled his eyes, sitting forward in his chair. "Alright, I'll choose whoever you give me next, then," Ben said. "Just to get this over with."

Phasma nodded, then slid another photo towards Ben. Ben snatched the photo up, making a big show of inspecting it. The man in the photo wasn't attractive, he wasn't even cute. He had boring flat brown hair and an overly round face. His brown eyes sunk too far into his face, and in the photo he looked like he'd attempted smiling once, but given up in the middle of the picture being taken.

"Dopheld Mitaka," Ben read aloud, holding back a scoff at the guy's ridiculous name. "Age: twenty-nine. Sex: Male. Occupation: Security at First Order Industries." Ben rolled his eyes. _God, he's just like the rest of them_. "Marital Status: Single."

"Is he sufficient?" Phasma asked.

Ben shrugged, setting the photo down on the table. "He's kind of... _puny_ , but he'll suffice just fine," he said, taking a final drag from the cigarette. As he blew out the smoke through his nose, he jammed the cigarette butt into the metal table to snuff it out. "It's not like I'm going to need him, anyways."

Phasma nodded curtly, then began collecting the discarded photos strewn around the table. "I'll contact Mr. Mitaka and deliver him with all of your information. Mr. Solo, if you would please email me all of your family's contact info—"

"Why do I need a bodyguard, anyway?" Ben asked suddenly, turning back to face his parents. Now that he'd put out his cigarette, he could feel his body already itching for another one. "I'm twenty-three years old, for fuck's sake—"

" _Language,_ " Leia warned, interrupting him.

Ben continued speaking like he hadn't heard her. "—why do I need someone babysitting me like I'm a toddler?"

"Because you _act_ like a toddler," Leia snapped, sitting up finally and pressing her hands against the table. "You're constantly throwing tantrums and acting out like you are three years old, not twenty-three, and your father and I are sick of it. Maybe if you didn't live at home like a worhtless college dropout then we wouldn't have to—"

"Leia," Han said, finally looking towards his wife. One of his hands came up to cover hers, squeezing in what almost looked comfortingly. Leia snapped her mouth shut, shooting Han a glare. "I think that's enough."

"I agree," Phasma said, standing up from the table. She grabbed the last two photos still on the table and slipped them into her folder, then straightened up to her regular pole-like posture. "I believe this meeting can now be called to an end."

The Solos stood up from their chairs, Leia's hand still in Han's as Ben began rooting around in his pockets for another cigarette. Han and Leia walked to the exit, but Ben hung back with Phasma.

"He's still boring," Ben said to her, holding out his hand. Phasma glanced down at his palm, then back up at the young Solo. Her face remained impassive, then her lips curled into a knowing smile. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of her black pencil skirt, then dropped one into Ben's palm.

"I know, Mr. Solo."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the Solo Estates was awkward, to say the least. Leia had all but demanded that they take one of the regular town cars into the city rather than go by limo as they would normally in order to avoid suspicion. _Nothing draws more attention than a followed lime pulling up in front of First Order Industries,_ she'd argued, shooting glares at Han whenever he attempted to speak up with his own opinion. Ben hadn't cared, snidely commenting that they'd get stopped and arrested by the police regardless.

Now, on the way back from their meeting with Phasma, Ben could practically taste the thick tension saturating the air. Leia sat in the front seat, fuming as the driver attempted to make casual conversation. Han sat on the other side of the backseat with Ben, disengaged and checking his phone, though clearly just as upset as Leia. Ben, on the other hand, was already formulating his plan to his this newest quit within a week of working for the Solo family.

It had become something of a game for him—ever since he'd turned twenty-two and moved back in with his parents, they would hire him a bodyguard, normally a large burly man or woman, who's job was essentially to be a glorified babysitter. Just to spite them, and partially because it amused him, Ben would purposefully act out more than usual. His second guard had turned in his resignation after Ben had burned him with the end of one of his cigarettes at random one day. The fourth and fifth had both quit within three days of starting, stating they couldn't work for someone as childish and reckless as Ben. The sixth, an attractive man whose name Ben never had the patience to actually learn, was the first time Ben realized that there were other forms of his so-called "reckless behavior." Ben smiled to himself as he recalled how he'd cornered the man at an event hosted by the Solos, then sunk down to his knees and blown him right there in the men's bathroom. The sixth guard had stayed the longest of them all, in part because Ben enjoyed sleeping with him. But when he'd learned of the man's wife and children, Ben had him immediately fired without a second thought. This new guard, this _Dopheld Mitaka_ , would make guard number eight, and Ben was practically vibrating in his seat with ideas of how to run this one off.

"Ben? Have you been anything any attention to what I've been saying?" Leia's voice snapped Ben out of his thoughts, and his excitement immediately died down.

"If you want an honest answer, no," Ben said, continuing to stare out of the window, watching the buildings and people quickly pass by. "And haven't I told you that I prefer to be called 'Kylo Ren,' _Leia?_ " Ben bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out in laughter at his mother's sharp exasperated intake of breath. When he glanced towards the fornt, he saw that she had whipped around in her seat to look back at him.

" _Do not call me that_ ," she hissed through clenched teeth. Her eyes were narrowed into tight slits and she looked ready to jump back and strangle him. "I am your mother, and you will respect me as such."

Ben rolled his eyes, then went back to staring out of the window. "Whatever, Leia."

" _Ben_ ," Han said in a warning tone. Ben turned his head in the direction of his father, surprised that he'd even looked up from his phone. He looked exhausted, and Ben didn't know whether it was from his job or the stress of his family. "Please. Respect your mother. She and I are only trying to do what's best for you. Why can't you understand that?"

Ben laughed mirthlessly. "What I can't understand is why you're so determined to find me yet _another_ guard that you know will inevitably quit," Ben said, finally turning away from the window. He tilted his head to one side, his long black hair falling to sweep over his shoulder. "I mean, I don't know much about finance, but that doesn't seem like a very sound business practice to me."

"You're twenty-three, Ben," Han said, his exhaustion even more evident as he spoke. He ran a hand over his face, scratching at his beard. "You're a college dropout, you live at home with your parents, and you don't work. While I can agree that we're partially responsible for your lack of direction when it comes to academics, I can't condone the completely careless way in which you live your life. The bodyguard is meant to be a happy medium—you can still live as impulsively as you want, but you'll still be protected in case—"

"In case someone tries to kidnap me, right?" Ben said, finishing his father's sentence. "Or better yet, if someone tries to assassinate me in order to get to you."

Han's face seemed to lose all color while simultaneously flushing bright red. "I didn't say—"

"Oh, trust me, you didn't have to," Ben said, turning away to reface the window.

"We just want you to be safe, Ben," Leia said, sounding strangely distressed. "We're worried about what could happen to you."

"Then stop worrying," Ben said.

*******

The new bodyguard arrived to the Solo Estate two days later. Leia woke up Ben two hours earlier than normal, yelling at him to make himself presentable. _And dress appropriately_ , she'd said before leaving. Ben rolled his eyes, hauling himself out of his four poster king-sized bed and stretching. He wandered over to the door of his closet, pushing open the door with a hip. Once inside the closet, Ben's eyes tracked over the numerous racks of both cheap and expensive clothing, everything from old Burberry jackets he'd found at Goodwill to Ermenegildo Zegna bespoke suits. He sorted through the racks of clothes, smiling to himself as he began pulling hangers off the racks.

After he'd dressed, Ben stood in front of the large mirror he'd had installed in his closet, inspecting his outfit. He'd decided on a simple black bespoke suit with a red tie and black glossy shoes. He turned, noting at the way the pants tightly hugged his thighs and ass, the suit slightly too small for him. He smiled to himself, glad he'd kept the old thing despite growing out of it. It had been the suit he'd worn when he'd blown his sixth guard in that bathroom, and he fondly remembered how the guard's hands had felt grabbing at his ass through the material.

 _This should do,_ he thought to himself. He left his closet then exited his room, keeping his head high as he made his way down the stairs to the foyer of his family's manor. His mother and father were already speaking with the guard, who was seemed slightly in awe of the sheer gaudiness of the house. Ben wrinkled his nose as he passed the large acrylic portraits of him, his father, and his mother that hung along the enormous staircase of the house. Once he reached the bottom step, he straightened up, plastering a painful fake smile on his face. He strode up to where his mother and father were still talking with the guard.

"Ben!" Leia said, smiling when she saw him arriving. The smile was fake, Ben knew that much, and her voice was too enthusiastic.

 _Ah, so he doesn't know how fucked up we all are yet,_ Ben thought, mentally giggling to himself.

"Sorry, I overslept," Ben said, going along with the façade. "Guess my alarm didn't go off or something."

"Ben, I'd like you to meet Dopheld Mitaka," Leia said, grabbing Ben arm. Her nails dug painfully into his arm, and Ben's smiled became a bit more genuine knowing Leia could see through his bullshit just like he could see through hers. "He's a member of the security at First Order Industries, and he'll be working as your personal bodyguard for the foreseeable future.

Ben turned his attention to the guard, Dophled Mitaka. The man was just as short and puny as Ben had expected him to be, his posture lacking confidence. He had brown hair cut short and dead brown eyes, and when he smiled, he looked nervous and pained. He held out a hand that seemed like it was shaking uncontrollably, and Ben flicked his eyes down to stare at it.

"P-Pleasure to meet you, Mr. S-Solo," Mitaka stammered. Ben flicked his eyes back up to Mitaka's face, studying it for a second. Then, he smiled seductively, reaching to take Mitaka's offered hand.

"Oh no," Ben practically purred, looking Mitaka up and down. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Mitaka has brown hair now, even though he canonically has black hair??? I don't check character descriptions until after I've already described the character. Whoops. 
> 
> Like it? Leave a kudos!  
> Love it? Leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

Ben plastered an overly wide smile to his face as he climbed into his family's Range Rover, holding onto Mitaka's arm for balance. "Thank you," Ben cooed, his hand lingering on the man's arm even after he had taken his seat. Only after Mitaka's face began to flush red did Ben remove his hand and slide across the leather seats to the other side.

"M-My pleasure, Mr. Solo," Mitaka stuttered, hesitantly sliding in after Ben and shutting the door behind him. The driver up front caught Ben's eye in the rear view mirror, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. _Where to?_

Ben knowingly winked once, mouthing his words. _Take us to_ _Finalizer_.

The driver nodded then immediately rolled up the partition between him and the backseat, leaving Ben and Mitaka alone. The car shifted forward as it started moving, and Ben bit his lip to keep from giggling as his plan commenced.

" _'Mr. Solo'_ is my father," Ben said, turning in his seat to face Mitaka. "'You can call me _whatever_ you like." As he spoke, Ben slowly began shifting closer and closer to the other man, who looked uncomfortably squashed into the other side of backseat. When Ben was close enough to see the pupils of Mitaka's eyes, he held back from placing his hand on the other man's leg. _Not yet,_ he thought to himself.

"I-If it's alright with you, I-I'd prefer to call you just that, Mr. Solo," Mitaka said, smiling nervously.

Ben pouted his lips, then shifted until his knees lightly touched Mitaka's. "I don't mind it," Ben said. He tilted his head slightly to one side, watching as the other man's face only grew redder. "If you're worried about breaking some kind of bodyguard-client protocol, don't be. I'm _extremely_ lenient until it comes to how I interact with my guards." As he speaks, one hand reaches forward to lightly brush Mitaka's thigh. Ben bit his lip to keep from busting out laughing as Mitaka's entire body shuddered, his leg jerking away.

"Mr. Solo, I don't—"

Ben suddenly surged forward, hands coming up to grab the front of Mitaka's jacket and jerk the other man towards him. Ben's eyelids fell shut as he pressed his lips hard against Mitaka's, immediately crawling into the other man's lap to straddle him. He felt hands on his shoulders shoving him back, and Ben pulled back from the kiss, his hands still gripping the lapels of Mitaka's jacket.

"Mr. Solo, what are you doing?!" Mitaka sputtered, his eyes wide and his face redder than ever. He was very clearly flustered, and Ben couldn't help smirking before leaning down again to kiss him. Before he could, Mitaka shoved him backward, holding back him by his shoulders. "Mr. Solo, we c-can't... _You_ can't...I-I'm your—"

" _You_ work for my family, which means you technically work for me," Ben purred. As he spoke, he began slowly swiveling his hips, grinding down into Mitaka's lap. Ben's smirk returned as Mitaka bit his lip and tried to suppress a low moan. "Therefore, I'm allowed to give you orders and demands. So I'm _ordering_ you to think for yourself about what you want in this moment right now." Ben's grinding grew increasingly confident as Mitaka's resolve continued to slip. The hands on his shoulders tightened for a moment, then relaxed and began to slide down his arms before coming to rest on his hips, Mitaka's eyes never looking away from his. Ben grinned widely, leaning forward again until his mouth was just a breath's away from Mitaka's. If either of them shifted forward even an inch, their lips would immediately touch. "So what'll it be, Mitaka?" When he spoke, Ben drew out the second 'A' in Mitaka's name and ground down especially hard on the other man's lap.

Mitaka's hands on Ben's hips tightened to the point of pain then he was dragging Ben forward, crushing their lips together. Ben's hands slid back to wrap around Mitaka's neck and he tilted his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss. Mitaka made a startled noise when Ben's tongue brushed against the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Ben's grinding only grew more frantic as Mitaka's hands on his hips became assertive, his finger tips digging hard into the fabric of his suit.

"You know you can touch me other places, too," Ben said, pulling back slightly from the kiss. He giggled quietly as Mitaka pathetically attempted to follow after his lips, then let go of the other man's neck to reach down and grab one of his hands on his hips. Unapologetically, Ben slid Mitaka's hand down to cup his backside, moaning obscenely./

"Mr. Solo..." Mitaka moaned, his other hand sliding down to cup Ben's ass, pulling him father forward on his so that their chests touched. "Mr. S—"

"Ah- _ah,_ " Ben said, shaking his head. He flicked out his tongue to taste Mitaka's top lip, which was slightly salty from sweat. "No more of that 'Mr. Solo' bullshit. Refer to me as 'Kylo Ren' from now on, alright?"

Mitaka bit his bottom lip, his nervousness from before seeming to return, then he captured Ben's lips in a kiss that surprised even Ben. When Mitaka pulled back, he kept his lips lightly brushing against Ben's, just enough that he could still speak clearly. "As you wish, _Kylo Ren_." Ben smirked, reaching his hands up to cup Mitaka's face as he pressed their lips together again, immediately dipping his tongue into Mitaka's mouth. Just as Ben felt Mitaka's hands squeezing the handfuls of Ben's ass that he had in his hands, the car came to stop, slow enough that Ben didn't slide off Mitaka's lap. Ben didn't pull back from his kiss with Mitaka even as the partition slid down.

"Excuse me, Master Ren," the driver said from the front seat. Ben pulled back, then twisted his body to face him, a pout on his face. "I do apologize for interrupting you—"

"As you'd better be," Ben snapped playfully.

The driver smiled, though there was a slight devious glint in his eye. "I apologize for interrupting, but we've arrived at Finalizer." Ben felt his face break into an involuntarily smile that only grew wider as he turned back to face Mitaka.

"Want to have a bit of fun?" he asked, grinning and digging his nails into the skin of Mitaka's smooth face.

*******

Finalizer was one of the few places in the city that Ben actually enjoyed. It was a relatively new club that was started by a couple of rich kids with too much money and time but nothing to do, and had quickly morphed into one of the most exclusive clubs in the entire state. It typically required an ID and an often two-hour waiting period just to get in, but Ben simply flashed a smile towards the bouncer, who let him and Mitaka in without question. Ben smile grew wider at the sound of the complaints from the other waiting patrons, and he stuck his tongue out at them as he went inside. A tad childish, he knew. Now inside the building, Ben could feel rather than hear the loud music from the club's dance floor in his chest, the thump of the bass like a comforting second heartbeat. He spun around, grabbing Mitaka's hand and dragging him towards the mass of gyrating and jumping bodies in the very center of the building.

"Mr. Solo—" Mitaka started. He stopped himself when Ben shot him a glare. "Sorry, _Kylo Ren_ , but, uh...wh-what are we doing here?"

Now on the dance floor and surrounded by about a hundred other sweaty bodies, Ben pulled Mitaka close, his arms coming up to wrap loosely around his neck like they had been in the car. He leaned close, speaking directly into the man's ear. "I'm trying to entice you into fucking me," he said in a low growl. He felt Mitaka tense against him, and Ben threw his head back in a laugh. "I'll assume it's working, then?"

"Mr. So—Kylo—" Mitaka stuttered.

"Don't speak," Ben said, pressing the tip of his index finger to Mitaka's lips. Mitaka's eyes were wide as he looked up at Ben, and for a brief moment, Ben considered the possibility of keeping Mitaka around for longer than a few days. He was nice enough, and seemed willing to play into Ben's games after only a few hours of having been in his presence. _It's possible_ , Ben thought, tilting his head to one side and bringing his face close to Mitaka's. "No speaking." Ben didn't shut his eyes this time as he kissed Mitaka, and he was pleasantly surprised when the other man almost immediately let Ben slip his tongue into his mouth.

 _This could actually work out_.

*******

"Would you like to explain why you _ever_ thought it would be a good idea to sleep with yet _another_ of your bodyguards, Ben?" Leia said. She was standing beside Ben at the front door of the estate, watching as the car that had been sent to pick up Mitaka drove off into the distance. Ben glanced over at his mother, who looked just as tired as she sounded. She hadn't even done her hair or makeup.

Ben simply shrugged, turning on his heel to reenter the house. "I don't understand the issue if I decide to sleep with my bodyguards," he said casually, going to sit in on the steps of the staircase. "It's no different than if Father suddenly decided to sleep with one of the maids. Or you, with one of the gardeners."

Leia reentered the house, shutting the door behind her. She ran her hands over her face, yawning. "It's a conflict of interest, Ben," she said, her tone monotone as she began to recite the same spiel she gave anytime he was caught with one of his bodyguards. "Say we'd let Dopheld stay, despite the...relationship between the two of you. The moment you decide to end that, either one of you, the other is going to feel hurt or betrayed—"

" _I_ definitely wouldn't feel that way," Ben interjected, reclining back on the staircase steps.

Leia sighed. She was obviously too worn out to even scold him for interrupting. "What I'm saying is that bodyguards are meant to protect you. If your bodyguard feels betrayed by you, what's to stop them from making the decision to _stop_ protecting you? They're people, Ben. They have feelings, too."

Ben rolled his eyes, then stood up. He strode up to his mother, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to bed now, since I was rudely awoken at three in the morning," he said, turning on his heel. He began climbing the stairs back up to his room when he heard Leia sign again. Just as he set his foot down on the last step, he heard his mother's voice again, this time speaking on her phone.

"Phasma? Yeah, it's Leia. When can I schedule another meeting with you?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are some editing errors in this. I wrote this all at once and over the course of about four hours, and I didn't feel like waiting for my beta (btw, I have a beta now!) to edit this for me. So uh, yeah. NEXT time, I'll have this edited.  
> And guess who shows up in the next chapter?
> 
> Like it? Leave a kudos.  
> Love it? Leave a comment! (I'm always a whore for praise and adoration.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see that "Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren" tag? :) I apologize dearly.

A puff of smoke escaped Ben's lips as he exhaled, watching his parents drive off into the distance towards the city. Gray smoke curled in front of his face, momentarily blocking his view of the black town car as it drove off the Solo Estate grounds. He brought his cigarette to his lips again, taking in another long drag and turning to walk back into his room from the patio.

Han had been the one to tell Ben that they would be starting the search for yet  _another_  bodyguard for him, this time directly from First Order's top security staff. Ben had laughed at the idea of it at first—the thought of yet another large man covered in scars and tattoos being assigned as his guard had him already formulating a plan to have him fired—until Han had muttered that he and Leia would be choosing the guard this time.  _Without_  Ben.

"So now I can't even decide who protects my life?" Ben had all but shouted, storming out of his room and into the hall, Han following closely behind. The cleaning staff had jumped out of the way as Ben stomped down the stairs to the dining room, where Leia was directing one of the chefs on how to properly cook their breakfasts. "This is  _your_  work, isn't it?" he said, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

"Ah, Ben, good morning," Leia had said, smiling casually despite Ben's anger. "Seems your father told you the news."

"Why aren't you letting me go with you to pick my new bodyguard?" Ben had asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He'd realized he sounded and no doubt looked a bit childish, especially since he was still dressed in his pajamas and still wore his hair up in the bun he slept in. Leia had then brought the mug of tea she'd been holding to her mouth, blowing across the top and taking a slow sip. " _Stop stalling,_ " he'd hissed through his teeth.

Leia had raised an eyebrow, her expression almost smug. "Well, your father and I figured that we would choose your guard by ourselves this time, since you seem so averse to choosing a guard that you won't  _inevitably_ sleep with," she said simply, setting down her mug. Ben had narrowed his eyes at Leia, chewing the inside of his cheek in irritation. If he hadn't been so annoyed with both Han and Leia, he would've commented on the fact his mother had essentially called him a whore. Instead, he'd stood up slightly straighter, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"That isn't fair," he'd said. "I should have a say. This is  _my_ life we're talking about."

"Fair? _Fair?_ " Leia had said, laughing mirthlessly. "I didn't think you cared enough to determine what was  _fair._ Besides, you lost the chance to make anymore decisions regarding who your bodyguard is the moment you decided to make Dopheld's employment with us a conflict of interest. Our decision is made. We're leaving to meet with Phasma at noon. That is  _final._ "

Ben gritted his teeth, stubbing out his cigarette in the glass ashtray on his bedside table. He threw himself onto his bed, splayed on his back and staring up at the ceiling. His eyes traced the tile mosaic he'd had painted on his room's ceiling, following the paths of the moons and stars that he'd asked for specifically. _I want to be able to look at the night sky even when I'm indoors,_ he'd told the painters.  _I want an entire constellation of galaxies right there for when I go to sleep._

Ben frowned then shook his head. He'd been planning to have the mosaic repainted over once he could finally afford to hire decent painters on his own. Until then, he'd have to stare up at the mess of blues, greens, and golds, silently seething with hatred for it.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket, feeling around for his phone. When he found it, he immediately scrolled through his contacts until he reached the only one still without a photo.

_Poe Dameron._

Ben sighed, then resigned himself to smashing his thumb against his phone's screen. He brought the phone to his ear, waiting as the phone rang on his end.

"Hullo?" came a clearly tired voice from the other side.

"It's Ren," Ben said simply, rolling over on the bed to lie on his stomach.

"Ren?" Poe said, sounding slightly more awake. Ben heard Poe laugh, and he immediately rolled his eyes. "Hey man, it's been a long time since I've heard your—"

"I need you to come over," Ben interrupted, lazily inspecting his nails on one hand.

There was silence on Poe's end, and Ben almost spoke up again before Poe, sounding slightly confused, said, "Come over?"

"Yes, come over," Ben said.

"Well...what do you mean by 'come over'?"

"I mean 'come over' as in get your ass over here and fuck me, you prick," Ben snapped, suddenly tired with Poe's seeming cluelessness. Poe laughed again, though he sounded a bit more reserved. " _What?_ "

"Nothing, it's just...well, we haven't talked in a while, Ren," Poe said. There was the sound of shifting, no doubt Poe sitting up in his bed. "Wouldn't you want to at least, I don't know, hang out  _normally_ before we just started going at it like rabbits again?"

Ben rolled his eyes again, reaching over to his bedside table. He pulled open the top drawer then slipped out his glass pipe, holding it tightly in his hand. "I have weed," Ben said with a bored tone, inspecting the pipe.

Poe was silent again, then there was a sigh and a low chuckle. "Well you know I can never say no to weed  _and_ sex."

*******

Ben gripped the back of Poe's neck tightly as he brought their mouths close together, his eyelids falling shut. When their lips were barely a breath away, Ben exhaled the smoke he'd been holding into Poe's mouth, leaning closer to close the remaining distance between their lips. Ben climbed up into Poe's lap, straddling the other man and wrapping his arms around Poe's neck, pulling him close.

" _Ooh_ ," Poe muttered, pulling back from the kiss. When Poe laughed, Ben could feel him smile against his lips. "Someone's excited today, huh?"

Ben pulled back until he could see Poe's entire face, then sneered. He ground down once on Poe's crotch, smirking as Poe tilted his head back and moaned out loud. "Shut up," Ben murmured, tightening his arms around Poe's neck. He yanked Poe forward abruptly and smashed their lips together again, biting Poe's lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. When Ben felt Poe's tongue brush against the seam of his lips, Ben allowed him to enter his mouth, their tongues tangling together as Poe's hands slid from Ben's waist to cup and squeeze his ass. Ben moaned into Poe's mouth, then moved his hands to Poe's shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Want another hit?" Ben asked, glancing over to the still smoking pipe on his bedside table. Poe chuckled then pulled Ben closer until their chests touched, making Ben yelp in surprise.

"What I want," Poe growled, "is for you to lie down and roll over so I can fuck you." Ben shuddered then yelped again as Poe flipped them over, pressing Ben down into the bed. Poe surged forward to kiss Ben again, biting and sucking on his bottom lip then reaching down to grind his hand against the front of Ben's jeans.

"Poe--" Ben gasped, moaning and throwing his head back. He arched his body up into Poe's touch and his hands came up to tangle in the other man's long hair, directing his mouth towards Ben's. "Fuck, Poe, I need...You have to—"

"So _needy_ , aren't you, Ren?" Poe said, moving to speak directly into Ben's ear. "Don't worry, I've got you."

*******

"Sure you don't want me to stay?" Poe asked, glancing over his shoulder as he redressed at the foot of the bed. Ben looked up at Poe from where he lounged in his bed, lifting his cigarette up to his lips and inhaling deeply.

"I'm sure," Ben said, exhaling and looking away from Poe's back as the other man pulled his shirt over his head. Ben took another drag from his cigarette and held it in his chest, long enough that he felt his eyes begin watering. Poe sighed, pulling his jacket on and turning to face Ben on the bed. He stood there for a second, staring down at Ben. " _What?_ " Ben snapped, glaring at Poe.

Poe suddenly climbed onto the bed, crawling up to the where Ben was leaning against the headboard. "Don't get your shoes on my—!" Ben shouted, stubbing out his cigarette in the crystal ashtray as Poe came closer.

With Poe right in his face, Ben felt his cheeks and ears flush bright red uncontrollably, and he reached for the pack of cigarettes beside him, casting his eyes downward. One of Poe's hands came forward and grabbed Ben's chin, lifting his face back up to look into brown eyes. "You know you don't have to act like you're so high and mighty all the time," Poe said, his smile soft and knowing. "You're allowed to be vulnerable sometimes." As if to prove his point, Poe leaned forward and kissed Ben lightly, just a soft press of Poe's lips to Ben's. When Poe pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Ben's, the gesture far too gentle. "Promise me you'll try letting yourself be vulnerable sometime?"

Ben let his forehead remain against Poe's for a second longer than he would've on any other occasion. Then, he shook his head and pulled back, reaching for his pack of cigarettes. He pulled out an unlit stick then pointed in the direction of the door. "You can leave now," he cooed sweetly, blinking slowly as Poe sat back on the bed.

Poe smiled despite Ben's statement, then slid off the bed and stood up. He bit his lip briefly then winked at Ben. "See you later, Ren," he said. Then, he turned on his heel and left the room and Ben was all alone again. Even though Poe was now gone, Ben couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes as he lit another cigarette.

*******

" _Ben_ ," came Leia's voice over the intercom in Ben's room. Ben looked up from his reading, to which he'd resigned himself after becoming bored with constantly scrolling through the same five apps on his phone at least twenty times each, then stood up and walked over to the intercom by the door to his closet.

" _Yeeees_ , Mother?" Ben said when he pushed the button, his voice overly sing-songy.

"Could you come down to the family room? Your father and I have someone we'd like you to meet," Leia said, sounding strangely giddy. Ben narrowed his eyes suspiciously, lifting his finger off the intercom button. _Probably my new bodyguard_ , Ben thought to himself, pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor of his room. He pushed open the door to his closet, reaching back to take down his bun then shake out his hair. As he began searching through his racks of clothing, he couldn't help formulating a plan of how to have this newest guard gone by the next day at least.

Ben shifted through his clothing, shaking his head at nearly every shirt, pair of jeans, suit, or even pair of sweat pants that he saw. He was just about to give up and resort to going down completely nude when his fingers brushed a soft fluffy material near the very back of his rack of jackets. He pulled the hanger off the rack, surprised to see the black fur shawl wrap he'd bought while in the city. The material of the shawl was still shiny and clean, a sign that Ben hadn't worn the thing likely since he bought however long ago. He pulled the shawl on, then turned to face the tall mirror in his closet, inspecting his appearance.

_Missing something..._

Ben smirked to himself, then practically skipped over to his rack of pants. He pulled off the hanger with the tightest pair, which were skinny fit and made completely of leather, and change into them. Ben went back to his mirror, inspecting his backside in the pants. He smiled, satisfied with how the pants clung almost painfully to the curves of his legs and ass. Finally, he spied a large silver necklace hanging near his mirror. He strode forward and snatched it up, quickly securing it around his neck. With his outfit complete, Ben did a full spin to see his entire ensemble. He was still shirtless beneath the shawl, but with the leather pants and silver necklace, he figured that his only slightly tanned skin provided enough contrast between the combination of black and gray. Ben shook out his hair, letting it regain its careless bounciness, and he plastered a smile on his face.

_Showtime._

Ben turned and left his closet, slipping on a pair of black boots before exiting his room, then made his way down the stairs and to the family room. Unlike the foyer where he'd met Mitaka, the family room was actually adorned with different trinkets and photos of the Solo family. To any normal person just stopping in, they'd think it was the family room of any regular family. But to Ben, he only saw lies meant to act as a distraction.

Ben's clicking heels announced his prescence well before he did, and he watched Han, Leia, and an orange-haired stranger standing between them turn around in unison. Ben's smile faltered for a moment when his eyes landed on the ginger-haired face, and he came to a stop short of the group of adults. The stranger was pale and dressed in all black, his hair a shocking splash of bright orange against the white of his skin and darkness of his clothing. He wore a bespoke suit and Ben could see the hint of a gun harness on his massive shoulders. Everything else about his was slim and lithe like a dancer, even down to his waist and legs.

But Ben couldn't take his eyes off the stranger's face, specifically the black eye-patch over his right eye.

"Ben, I see you finally decided to wake up," Leia said, not moving from where she stood next to the stranger.

"Overslept," Ben lied, unable to take his eyes off the stranger. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Leia said, her smile large and devious. "Mr. Hux hasn't been waiting too long."

The stranger, Mr. Hux, nodded once curtly. "I've only just arrived from leaving the city," he said, his voice strangely coarse yet lilting with a British accent. Ben took a few steps forward, then stopped when he saw Mr. Hux's eye narrow in what looked like confusion.

"Mr. Hux is your new bodyguard, Ben," Han said, sounding almost scared. Ben looked to his father, his eyes narrowed in concern, then immediately looked back to Mr. Hux as he strode forward, his gait confident in a way to which Ben was almost unaccustomed. When Hux was less than a foot away, Ben noticed that Hux was not nearly as tall and large as he'd seemed from afar, and he was even slightly shorter than him. With this realization, Ben's mask of confusion transformed into an easy smirk. He relaxed, tilting his head to one side.

"Brendol Hux II," Hux said, sticking out his hand. Ben noticed that Hux's hands, which had been folded behind his hand, were covered with shiny black leather clothes. Ben's eyelids fell halfway as he reached out to take Hux's hand, shaking it lightly.

"Ben Solo," he said, making an exaggerated motion of looking him up and down.

"I do hope that we can have a long professional relationship, Mr. Solo," Hux said, his tone clipped as he stood up slightly straighter.

Ben nodded, squeezing Hux's hand harder as he spoke in a low purr. "As do I."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, two things:
> 
> One: I'm the absolute worst when it comes to describing clothing.  
> [This is Ben's outfit when he first meets Hux](http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/post/142531494815/ok-so-ive-got-this-idea-that-i-started-to-sketch), in case my description makes no sense. (Don't worry, I'm working on bettering my writing.)
> 
> And two: I'M SORRY THERE'S SO LITTLE OF HUX IN THIS CHAPTER. I LITERALLY FEEL LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT BECAUSE OF THIS.  
> THE WHOLE OF THIS CHAPTER GOT AWAY FROM ME, AND THE WHOLE SECTION WITH POE JUST BECAME IT'S OWN LITTLE MONSTER THAT I NEEDED TO TAME. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, BECAUSE I'M GONNA PUT SOME MUCH FUCKING HUX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'LL BE BLEEDING GINGER ARROGANCE.
> 
> Like it? Leave a kudos!  
> Love it? Leave a comment!
> 
> And check me out on Tumblr,  
> [toosigoosi](http://toosigoosi.tumblr.com/) where I reblog random things and lots of star wars stuff, or my aesthtic blog  
> [bi-girl-blogging](http://bi-girl-blogging.tumblr.com/) where I reblog pretty things and occasionally star wars stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, but good news; I'LL BE DONE WITH MOTHERFUCKING HIGH SCHOOL ON MAY 20TH. Now I have an entire summer to intrigue all of you guys with delicious Kylux gayness and smut.

It had surprised—no, it had baffled Hux when he had received the call from Phasma. He rarely ever talked to the woman outside of casual small talk in the lounge or over a cup of coffee while in the elevaotr, and even then their conversations were sparse at best. He knew nothing about the woman beyond the fact she worked almost exclusively for the CEO of First Order, Mr. Snoke, and that recently, she'd been recruiting more and more members of Hux's security team to work on some "special employment opportunity." So it only made sense that Hux would furrow his eyebrows incredulously when he read the caller I.D. of the number calling him.

"Hello?"

" _Brendol_ , thank goodness," Phasma said on the other line, sounding uncharacteristically relieved. 

Hux set down his pen and pushed the stack of reports he'd been going through for the last two hours aside.  "Alicia," Hux said, though he didn't let his voice betray his confusion. "You're calling me. While we're at work."

"I need to talk to you," she said. "It's about something extremely important."  


"We work two floors apart from one another," Hux said, glancing over to the map of the First Order building he kept on his desk. "You couldn't have just come down to talk with me?"

"I'm completely swamped with work from Snoke right now. I can barely take a break without him storming in and yelling about me not working hard enough," she said. Going by the tiredness in her voice, Hux could tell she wasn't lying. Hux knew that around this time of year—when Snoke became extremely touchy about how hard his employees were working due to the stockholders visiting—was difficult for everyone, Phasma especially. Hux himself had even felt the wrath of Snoke after he'd accidentally filed a single application incorrectly, resulting in a significant dock in his salary for about six months. He had to assume that for Phasma, who worked beside Snoke more than anyone else employed at First Order, this time of year was even worse. "I tried three different numbers before you finally answered. I wasn't completely sure if this was even still your cell number anymore."

"I'd never change my personal number without informing First Order beforehand," Hux said, glancing toward the paperwork he'd been working on. "You know that."

"Right," Phasma sighed. "Right, right, right."

"What can I do for you, Alicia?" Hux asked, setting his phone down in front of him and pressing the speakerphone button. He reached over to begin reading over the reports again, only half paying attention to the conversation with Phasma.  


"I have a job opening that I'm having extreme difficulty keeping filled."

"Meaning?"

" _Meaning _ I have an employer who's extremely upset with me because said aforementioned job opening cannot remain filled," Phasma huffed exasperatedly. "A very important and powerful employer, too."

Hux glanced up towards the phone. "More important and powerful than Snoke?"

Phasma didn't answer immediately, but going by the sharp intake of breath before she eventually began speaking again, Hux knew he was right. "It's not relevant."  


Hux shrugged then resumed looking over the reports. His eyebrows furrowed together as he read over the tiny lines of the text. "Then would you care to elaborate?"

"On who my employer is?"

"It doesn't seem like you're calling just to vent to me about your work ventures outside of First Order."  


Phasma was silent on her end for so long that Hux almost checked to see whether the call had dropped. Then, she sighed again. Hux stopped reading over the reports, setting them down on his desk. "What do you need from me, Alicia?" Hux asked again, his voice more concerned and demanding.

"Is your phone off speaker?" Phasma asked quietly.  


Hux glanced around his office, once to the shut door across from him then once to his closed tinted windows. "No one is in my room listening if that's what you—"

" _Is your phone off speaker, Hux?_ " Phasma repeated, sounding much more forceful and strangely distressed. Hux reached forward to pick up his phone, tapping the speakerphone button again and bringing his phone up to his ear.  


"It's off speaker," Hux said.

"Alright, good." Phasma was silent for a beat before quietly saying, "You've heard of the Solos, correct?"

"The Solos as in Han Solo and his notorious crime empire?" Hux said, standing up from his desk. "I don't think there's anyone in the entire Western Hemisphere who hasn't at least heard of the Solos." He wandered over to the coffeemaker on the other side of the room. There was still a bit of coffee left in the pot from when he'd made a cup earlier in the day, so he reached to grab his mug sitting beside the machine to pour himself another cup.  


"Yes, well..." Phasma trailed off for a second before exhaling sharply. "They've enlisted me because of my...connections within First Order to help them find a bodyguard for their son."

Hux held his phone between his shoulder and ear as he began pouring the coffee into his mug. "Who, Ben Solo? That insolent brat of a man who seems to end up as front page news almost every month?" he scoffed, dropping in two sugar cubes and a healthy heaping of cream. 

"Yes. _Him_ ," Phasma said, her voice sounding tight. 

"I'll assume by your tone that the search for a guard hasn't gone too well," Hux said, smirking when he heard Phasma's long groan.

"Oh no, the search has been going _fabulously_ ," Phasma said bitterly. "The only issue being that every single person I've recommended and sent their way has been fired or quit within less than a month of starting. Oh, not to mention the fact the son is an absolute _menace_ who can't seem to keep from either violently assaulting or sleeping with every guard he has. And don't even get me started on—"

"Phasma, you're rambling," Hux said, his tone bored as he began stirring his coffee.

Hux felt his mouth stretch into a large grin as Phasma sighed loudly. "I'm a tad bit stressed right now, Hux," Phasma said. "Please, for the love of God, do _not_ make me any more frustrated than I already am."

"My apologies."

"Look, Hux, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, alright?" Phasma said, her voice betraying her irritation. " Dopheld Mitaka, my most recent guard recommendation, was just fired by the Solos not too long ago." Hux narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to remember who 'Dopheld Mitaka' was. He could see the name neatly written on an application, then again on a resignation form, but he couldn't place the face.

"So you called me to talk about Dopheld Mitaka?" Hux asked, placing his spoon down and lifting the mug of coffee to his lips.

"What? No, of course not," Phasma said. "I called because the Solos are up my ass about finding a new bodyguard for their son as soon as possible. Excuse my language."

Hux took a sip from the mug, slightly gagging at the coffee's lack of heat. "You'll have to excuse me, Alicia, but I'm having a difficult time understanding why you're calling _me_ as opposed to speaking with new candidates for that position--"

"I'm calling you because I've already told the Solos that you would take the job."

Hux wasn't aware that he'd dropped his coffee until he heard the loud _crash_ of the mug against the floor of his office. " _Shit_ ," Hux hissed, dropping down to begin mopping up the spilled coffee.

"Hux?"

"Dropped my mug," Hux muttered, setting down his phone and placing it on speaker again. He picked up a particularly large shard of broken mug and placed it in his hand. "What do you mean you _already_ told them I'd take the job?"

Phasma was silent for a long period. In frustration, Hux grabbed his phone off the ground and brought it to his ear. "Phasma, _what are you talking about?_ " he growled, his hand tightening on his phone.

"I just finished a meeting with Mrs. Solo," Phasma said quietly. "She's insisting that she and her husband hire a more...experienced member of First Order's security team to be their son's guard. Something about how the last few people I've recommended don't know the importance of maintaining a 'professional relationship' with their employers."

"So you recommended  _me?_ " Hux said, picking up another large piece of broken mug. He tossed it aside with the other shard as Phasma began speaking.

"Not _necessarily_ ," she said. " _She's_ the one who insisted that I recommend you as opposed to anyone else. I-I tried to dissuade her, Hux, but she wouldn't have--"

"Why didn't you tell her that I don't work as a guard anymore?" Hux snapped. "Why didn't you tell her that I spend most of my days working behind a desk reading over weekly reports and applications as opposed to strolling around the building with a gun on my hip?"

"Don't you think I tried that? She wouldn't have it!" Phasma snapped back. She was beginning to sound just as irritated as Hux felt, and Hux figured that meant she would either begin yelling or hang up without another word. "Look, I'm trying to find a way to figure out this mess, and I know that you're no doubt upset with me for not consulting with you first. But consider this, Hux; I've got a fucking _crime boss and his wife_ on me about finding them a bodyguard for their asshole demon spawn of a son. Every person I've recommend has either ended up quitting because they couldn't take a little bit of violence, or they've been fired because they were caught sleeping with said demon spawn of a son. I've got reports and other shit to do for Snoke out of the fucking ass, and I'm not even allowed to tell him that I've been doing all of this extra work for the Solos on the side. My life is slowly but surely going to shit, and for once, I've managed to send the bitch that is Leia Organa-Solo away from my office without her making a snarky comment all because I promised her that the head of First Order's security would be her son's next bodyguard!"

Hux shut his mouth in stunned silence after Phasma finished her rant, his eyes wide in surprise. Phasma sighed again, then said somewhat quietly, "Don't think I don't feel like utter shit for doing this to you, because I absolutely do." Had this been anyone other than Phasma--Phasma, who Hux barely knew anything about beyond the fact she worked harder than most of the other employed at First Order yet still had to take countless shit from Snoke—Hux would've thrown an equally dramatic fit and refused. But...

"What's Mrs. Solo's number?" Hux asked, his entire body slumping forward in defeat. "I'll call her myself to confirm my agreement to work as her son's guard."

"Really?" Phasma said, sounding skeptical.

Hux looked down to the spilled coffee, which had by now seeped into the carpet floors of his office, leaving a large brown stain surrounded by broken white pieces of his mug. "Of course," he said reluctantly. "What are friends for?"

** *** **

Hux hit at the steering wheel of his car for what felt like the millionth time that day. _Damn it. Wrong turn again_ , he thought, reaching to switch his car into reverse. As he began backing out of what was yet again the _wrong_ house, he couldn't help but curse himself yet again for ever accepting this job offer.  


_ No, not a job _ _offer_ , he reminded himself. _More like job entrapment._

Hux checked the GPS on his phone again, making sure the address was typed correctly. He'd been given the address over the phone from Mrs. Solo, who had been thrilled to hear that Hux would be working with her and her family. She'd insisted he come down to the estate—seriously, an  _estate?—_ immediately, but Hux had managed to convince her to give him an extra three days until his arrival. Despite her reservations, she'd agreed, stating that he would need to bring at least a week's worth of clothing as he'd have to spend a few days living at the estate while they worked to find him an apartment nearby.

"An apartment? With all due respect, Mrs. Solo, I already have an apartment I've been renting in the city," Hux had said. "Why would I need one near your family's estate?"

"I feel that it would be more beneficial if you lived closer to where you work," she'd said. "It's quite the drive from the city out here to the estate, and I know that someone like you might be better fit living close."

Hux had opened his mouth to argue, then immediately shut it. He knew there was no point in arguing with her—if she didn't immediately threaten him, she would have no doubt simply reexplained her reasoning until he eventually broke down and relented.

Now that Hux was struggling to even find his way to this goddamn estate, he somewhat regretted letting his supposed "friendship" with Phasma become his reasoning for taking the job. Back on the main street, Hux drove slowly, following the exact directions given by his phone and ignoring the angry honking from cars behind him.

When he was closer to the Solo estate, he wondered briefly how exactly he would know which house was theirs. Sure, Phasma and Mrs. Solo had used the word "estate" but they couldn't have possibly meant more than a three-story mansion with a circular driveway in front, right?

Wrong. 

Hux felt his mouth drop open in shock as he came up to a large gate with an enormous cursive script _S_ in the center. As Hux came to a stop in front of the gate, a guard dressed in all black appeared by his window, motioning for him to roll down the window.

"State your name and business with the Solos," the guard barked, his thick eyebrows drawn together and his mouth a permanent frown.

"Brendol Hux. I'm the new bodyguard," Hux said. One of the guard's eyebrows raised and Hux sighed. "For Mr. and Mrs. Solo's son?" The guard looked ready to roll his eyes and walk away, but turned to signal at another guard standing near the gate. 

"Make sure you don't get caught in bed with him," the guard muttered before stepping away. The gate slowly opened and Hux began driving forward, ignoring the half-smirk on the guard's face as he passed him. Once he was passed the gate, Hux followed the laid out path, his mouth continuing to hang open as he drove under a canopy of trees and passed far too many fountains for one area of land.

When the estate finally came into view, Hux was thrown off by just how small it appeared in comparison to the rest of the estate. The house was large, there was no denying that, but looked like it had a max of only three stories, which seemed small for the home of a notorious crime family. Hux parked his car beside a shiny black Mercedes then got out, careful to keep from accidentally brushing against the other car. He made his way slowly across the gravel covered ground to the front door of the house, glancing around the estate for other guards. When he'd reached the door, Hux had only just lifted his hand to press the bell when the door swung open. Instead of a butler dressed in a traditional suit, there stood Leia Organa-Solo, a wide smile on her face and her eyes alight with mischievous glee.

"Brendol! Oh good, you found the estate!" she said, stepping aside to allow Hux inside. Once inside, Hux exhaled sharply. While the house may not have looked big on the outside, the inside was that of an enormous mansion with tall ceilings and even a grand staircase in the center. "I was worried you might get lost. Those GPS directions are never really quite correct."

"Right," Hux said, looking away from the mural painted on the ceiling to smile at Mrs. Solo.

"So, shall we go to meet Han? He should be in the family room right now," Mrs. Solo said, shutting the front door then turning to head in the direction of a large archway adorned with countless oil-painted portraits.

"I'd like to thank you for this opportunity, Mrs. Solo," Hux said, following closely behind her as she practically scampered towards the family room. "I'm really looking forward to—"

"Oh, cut it with that 'Mrs. Solo' bull honky," she snapped. "It's Leia. I'll call you Brendol, and you'll refer to me as Leia, alright?"

Hux almost rolled his eyes, but he instead said to her, "I'd actually prefer if you referred to me by my last name."

"Just 'Hux'?"

"If you don't mind."

Leia glanced back towards him, a small smile on her face. "Alright. _Hux._ " She stopped for a second, turning back around to face him head-on. She then stuck out her hand, her smile large and bright. "I believe this arrangement will be a wonderful experience for everyone involved."  


Hux didn't respond, simply smiled, nodded, then shook her hand.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back *finally*?

_Well, he's certainly different than Mitaka,_ Ben thought to himself as he climbed back into his family's Range Rover, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation. As the car door slammed shut behind him, Ben sat back in his seat and leaned his head back against headrest, shutting his eyes to calm the pounding headache already throbbing at his temples. He'd certainly overdone it with the number of shots he'd had while at Finalizer, finally stopping at six after Hux had practically dragged him off the dance floor and away from the bar. He grimaced at the memory of himself violently vomiting in one of the club's bathroom stalls while Hux stood over him, muttering to himself, "Pathetic."

 _Asshole,_ Ben thought to himself, gritting his teeth in sudden anger.

"Master Ren?"

" _Hmmmm?_ " Ben hummed in response, his eyes remaining shut.

"Excuse me if I am intruding, Master Ren," the driver said, "but you seem to be strangely unconcerned with the new bodyguard's presence so far." Ben's eyes slowly opened as he sat forward in his seat, leaning forward past the partition to speak directly to the driver. This close, Ben could see the flecks of green and blue in the driver's kind hazel eyes, and he became momentarily lost in them.

 _Huh. At least he's mildly attractive,_ Ben thought in passing.

"I have a plan," Ben said, shaking his head to break his fascination with the man's eyes. He felt his body swaying slightly, and his words were slurred as he spoke, clear signs that he was far too drunk to be plotting elaborate schemes to get rid of his newest bodyguard. "It's a plan that will take significantly more time to execute than my previous plans, but it _will_ be just as successful as all of my other plans." As if to prove his point, Ben pointed towards the driver, tapping his finger against the man's forehead. "You'll see."

The driver's smile was patronizing, but Ben didn't care—or perhaps just didn't notice—as he sat back in his seat, turning his head to the left as the door shut behind Hux, who'd just climbed into the car. In one hand was a plastic bag from the gas station they were parked in front of, which Hux held out to Ben as he settled into his seat.

"Here's your aspirin and water, which you were so adamant about stopping to get _now_ ," Hux said, his voice laced with annoyance. Ben smiled seductively as he took the bag from, purposely brushing his hand against the ginger-haired man's. As expected, Hux didn't react, simply turning to face forward in his seat, slipping his phone out of his pocket. Ben narrowed his eyes at the ginger-haired man, grinding his teeth in irritation. Finally, Ben exhaled, then called out to the driver to take them home, smirking into the partition's reflection as it slowly rolled up.

" _Sooooo_ ," Ben said casually, searching through the gas station bag, digging out the bottles of aspirin and water. As he did, he turned in his seat to face Hux, who was sitting up with the straightest ramrod posture Ben had ever seen. At the sound of Ben's voice, Hux glanced over at Ben, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "What's up with you being such a tight ass?" He tipped out two of the aspirin pills into his palm, then quickly swallowed them down with a swig of water.

"I'm sorry?"

Ben shrugged once, shutting the bottles of water and aspirin, placing them back in the bag which he set beside him. Then, he shifted across the seat closer to Hux, one of his hands reaching out to grab one of Hux's wrists while the other rose up to the other man's face. " _You_. Are. A. Tight. Ass," Ben said, enunciating each word while tapping his index finger against different spots on Hux's face. "Like, I'm kind of worried about you. I'm afraid that you'll never be able to shit, with you having as tight of an ass as you do."

"Jesus, you're hopeless," Hux muttered to himself, wrenching his wrist away from Ben's and resuming his absent-minded phone scrolling.

" _Hey,_ you can't talk that way to me," Ben said, pouting. "Technically speaking, _I'm_ your boss."

Hux sighed. "No, _you're_ not," Hux said, not once looking up from his phone. "Realistically speaking, your mother and father are my employers. _You_ are just the client with whom I'm unfortunately forced to work alongside."

Ben narrowed his eyes at Hux, who was _still_ staring down at his damn phone, then immediately moved to snatch the phone away. He tossed it to the floor of the car as he climbed onto Hux's lap, straddling the other man's hips and wrapping his arms loosely around Hux's neck.

"What're you—?!" Hux said, startled by Ben's sudden movements.

"You really think of me as _just_ your client?" Ben asked, his voice dropping to a low and sultry octave. His arms around Hux's neck tightened as the ginger-haired man's hands came up to shove at Ben's chest. "I've seen the way that you stare at my ass when you think I don't notice." As if to prove his point, Ben grabbed one of Hux's hand and placed it on his ass, simultaneously grinding down onto the other man's lap.

Hux's teeth clenched together as the pale skin of his face began burning bright red. " _Get off of me_ ," Hux hissed, snatching his hand back again to shove at Ben's chest. "You irritable _child_." Ben fell backward and hit the partition, grunting as the air was knocked partially out of him. He'd fallen slightly off of Hux's lap in his fall, his ass sitting on Hux's bony knees. Rather than climb back up, Ben smirked again, sliding off the man's lap and onto the floor of the car, his long legs folding beneath him.

"Hm, a child you say?" Ben murmured, rising up on his knees and reaching forward to grab Hux's belt. The man's one visible eye was wide in shock and his face bright red, mostly likely in anger if evidenced by the way his fingers suddenly curled around his wrist, fingernails digging into the skin of Ben's arm. "Funny. I wouldn't think that a child would do—" Before Ben could begin unlatching Hux's belt, he's stopped by Hux jerking his arm to one side.

" _What_ ," Hux growled, his grip on Ben's wrist tightening, " _the hell do you think you're doing?_ "

Ben smirked, stretching closer and closer until his face is close enough to Hux's for their noses to brush. "Executing my brilliant plan," he muttered, smiling and leaning forward to close the distance between their lips.

Ben's lips were against Hux's for less than a second before there was a hand around his throat, shoving him back and headfirst into the partition. The loud _thud_ of his head against the glass only worsened the throbbing in Ben's head and he moaned lowly in his throat in pain. Before Ben even had time to register what was happening, one of Hux's hands was striking him with full force across the face, sending him sprawling to the side and onto the floor of the car. Rather than scream in pain, Ben was silent in shock, one hand coming up to cup his stinging cheek as he pulled himself off the floor and back into his seat.

"What the _fuck_ is your—?" Ben began to ask, his anger bubbling inside practically beneath his skin.

"You listen to me," Hux snapped, one of his hands shooting out to grab the front of the Ben's shirt. He yanked the younger man forward, close enough for Ben to see the smattering of freckles over the bridge of Hux's nose and surrounding his eyes, and hissed, "I am your bodyguard, not some new _toy_ for you to play with." Hux's one green eye was growing darker in anger as he spoke, his grip in the front of Ben's shirt only growing tighter. "You will not treat me as you have your bodyguards before me. I am your coworker as worst, reluctant colleague at best. The relationship between the two of us will remain entirely professional, and you will not attempt to seduce me into any relationship beyond that. Understand?"

Ben nodded once, attempting to jerk out of Hux's grip, which only grew tighter, practically choking Ben as Hux growled through clenched teeth, " _Out loud. Do you under—_?"

" _Yes_ , Jesus fucking Christ," Ben snapped, jerking backward and inhaling deeply as Hux finally released the front of his shirt. Ben continued clutching at his cheek, which was still stinging painfully, and reached up his other hand to rub at his throat, which was slightly raw from how hard Hux had grabbed his shirt.

"Master Ren?"

Ben looked up at the sound of the driver speaking. "What?" The partition had been rolled down and the driver was looking at Ben with something that looked like... _pity._

"We've arrived back at the estate."

"Lovely," Ben muttered, continuing to rub at his neck and cheek. He chanced a quick glance over at Hux, who had gone silent as began recomposing himself, one hand smoothing over his impeccably styled ginger hair while the other straightened his all black attire. His face was still flushed and he even looked like he'd begun perspiring. Though he knew it was pointless, Ben's eyes traveled down the Hux's lap. As he'd expected, there was no sign that Hux had ever reacted to Ben's actions, neither the straddling nor the—albeit, extrmely short—kiss.

 _Asshole,_ Ben thought, angrily clenching his hands into tight fists.

*******

"I hate him," Ben muttered, bringing the cigarette in his hand up to his mouth and inhaling a long drag.

"Yeah, you've said that at least three times." Ben exhaled a long stream of smoke as he glanced over at Rey, a member of his family's house staff and the only person besides his parents who he willingly allowed in his room. She was standing by the door of his closet, her arms full of dirty black and grey clothing. She dropped the clothing into the white basket by her feet, then squatted down to pick it up. "You're starting to sound like a broke record."

Ben scowled and brought his cigarette to his mouth again, holding the smoke in for a shorter amount of time. "I'm venting to you, Rey. You're not supposed to respond with logic," Ben said, falling to sit on his bed.

Rey chuckled shortly, standing up with the basket resting on her hip. "Right. My bad," she said, her smile patronizing. "So. You say you hate him, this new bodyguard your parents hired for you. Hux, or whatever."

"Yes."

"And, if going by the way you've normally managed to sleep with your bodyguards by this point," Rey said, "I'd venture a guess that said hatred is from the fact that you _haven't_ slept with him yet." Rey moved from where she stood by the closet closer to Ben's bed, setting down the basket of clothing near the foot of it. "How right am I?"

Ben rolled his eyes, stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray on his bedside table. "As much as I hate to say it, you're partially right," he said, falling backward to lie on his bed.

" _Score_ ," Rey muttered. The space next Ben dipped down as Rey sat beside him, stretching to lie down next to him.

"Don't get all cocky," Ben said, reaching out towards his pillows to grab his discarded pack of cigarettes. He slipped out a new one, sticking it between his lips. "I only said you were _partially_ right."

"Okay, so if I'm not one-hundred percent right," Rey said, snatching the cigarette from Ben's lips. "Then what's the total reason for why you hate him?"

Rather than fight Rey for his cigarette back, Ben just sighed and slipped out a new one. As he reached for his lighter, he said, "I hate him because he's _still here_." Ben brought the lighter up to his face, flicking open the  lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. As he exhaled, he handed the lighter over to Rey.

"And? So what?"

Ben sighed, dropping his arm to the bed as he shut his eyes. " _And_ I'm not exactly known for keeping my bodyguards around for too long, am I?" Ben said, reopening his eyes to stare at the mural on his ceiling, scowling at the painting again. "I had the last guy eating out of the palm of my hand within the first twelve hours of him working for us, and he was gone in less than two weeks." As he spoke, Ben began grinding his teeth irritation the more he thought about Hux. Ben had only know the man for less than a week, and in that short amount of time, the guy had managed to dig himself irritatingly underneath Ben's skin. The way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he held himself whenever Ben was around him—everything about him screamed _arrogant prick_ , and Ben couldn't stand how he seemed unimpressed with everything around him. _But it's more than that_ , said a voice at the back of his mind. His face screwed up in another scowl as he thought back to that first day Hux had been with him, on the drive home from Finalizer. Ben's teeth gritted involuntarily in annoyance and his face began to blush with secondhand embarrassment as he remembered the way Hux had shoved Ben off of his lap, the anger in his single visible eye as he'd stared down at Ben, the stinging slap of Hux's hand against Ben's cheek. One of Ben's hands came up to rub at his face at the memory, and he suddenly recalled how he'd had to cover his mouth as he'd jerked off in the shower that night. The flushing of his face only grew hotter at _that_ memory. "This new guy has been here four days and I haven't gotten more than a shitty peck of a kiss from him."

" _Ah_. I get it now," Rey said. Ben turned his head to look at Rey, who was exhaling a large cloud of smoke from her mouth, turning her head as she did. This close, Ben could see the slight resemblance of Rey to his mother. Same brown eyes, same sunny smile, same long brown hair. Though Ben knew that Rey wasn't related to him or his family—"Ben, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not related to your family," she'd told him more than once—he couldn't ignore the similarities she and his mother shared. "You hate him because not only has he not slept with you, but you haven't managed to get him fired yet."

"Or get him to quit," Ben muttered, turning his head back up towards his ceiling and bringing his cigarette up to his mouth.

"Right. Or that." Rey sighed beside him, sitting up as she exhaled through her nostrils. She stood up from the bed, the smoking stick dangling from her fingers, as she made her way over to the balcony door. She slid door open partially, just enough for all of the smoke in the room to escape, then turned to face Ben. "Want my advice?"

Ben rolled his eyes, sitting up as well. "Not particularly," he said. "But knowing you, you'll probably give it to me regardless."

Rey smirked, taking a long drag from her cigarette before exhaling and speaking. "The bastard is still here, and by the looks of it, he won't be leaving anytime soon if you stick to your regular scare tactics."

"Not sounding too helpful so far," Ben said, stubbing out his cigarette in anger.

This time, Rey rolled her eyes. "Just hear me out," Rey said. She leaned against the door to the balcony, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's technically an employee of your parents, right?" Ben nodded once, crossing one leg over the other. "Okay, so think about it like this—what's the one rule that your parents always tell their new employees? The one rule they can never _ever_ break, or they'll be fired from their service?" Ben knew the rule because he'd been told it by Rey and numerous other members of the house staff, despite his parents wishes that he not know.

"Under absolutely no circumstances are we, the employees, allowed to cause any form of harm to _you,_ Ben Solo," Rey said, pointing her cigarette's burning end at him before taking another drag.

"And how is that supposed to help me get rid of him?" Ben snapped, reaching back to tie up his hair.

Rey scoffed a quiet and exasperated, " _Jesus Christ_ ," before moving from the balcony door to stand in front of Ben. She placed her hand beneath his chin, tilting his head back to look up at her. "You said that he slapped you, right? That first day he was here, when you two went up into the city."

"Yes..." Ben said, albeit warily."

" _So_ , you go to Leia and Han and tell them that!" she said finally, smiling down at him with the overly large smile that Ben swore was completely forced. "Tell them that he, I don't know, slapped you or punched you or choked you or some shit like that. Your parents will have no choice but to fire him, and _poof_ , the ginger-haired bastard is gone." To emphasize her point, Rey stepped back and did a small curtsy, spreading her arms out wide and smiling widely as if to say _voilà._

Ben thought it over for a moment. On one hand, she was right—his parents were always extremely vocal to new employees about the rule against harming Ben, apparently going so far as to mention it at least once every time they would meet with recently hired employees. Ben had heard the tale of his mother viciously chewing out and firing one of Ben's nannies when he was younger after she'd taken it upon herself to give Ben a spanking as a punishment. The poor woman apparently was kicked out in front of every other employee working in the house and made an example of. Ben knew that if he told his parents about Hux slapping him, the man would no doubt receive a similar fate.

_On the other hand..._

"As much as I'd love to take the easy way out," Ben said, smirking and leaning back to rest on his hands, "I'm unfortunately too stubborn to do so." He bit his lip, mimicking a classic trademark of Poe's, then said, "I'll stick to my same old scare tactics, as you called them."

Rey dropped her arms, her smile dropping as well. Then, she simply shrugged then took one final drag from her cigarette. "Alright fine, don't take my advice," she said. "Besides, knowing you, I'm sure you'll manage to irritate him enough that he might just quit on his own." She moved to Ben's bedside table and stubbed out her cigarette in the ash tray. "No sex or snitching necessary."

Ben smirked as Rey crossed back towards the foot of his bed, picking up the basket of clothing. "You know you can't talk that way to me," Ben said teasingly.

As Rey came to the door of his room, she stopped and glanced behind her. On her face, rather than that wide smile, was a smug smirk matching Ben's own. "Shut the fuck up, Ben," she said, slipping out of the room and letting the door loudly fall shut.

*******

Hux yawned, stretching as he slid underneath the covers of his bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as his old bed in his old apartment in the city, but the old one hadn't been able to fit in his new apartment's room without taking too much space so Hux had been forced to sell it for a less expensive one. The entirety of Hux's new apartment, which was less than ten minutes from the Solo estate, was of less quality compared to his old one in the city, from the ancient appliances, to the stained carpets, to the windows which wouldn't lock. In fact, his entire experience working with the Solos could be described as that— _less quality_.

"It can't be all that bad, can it?" Phasma asked through Hux's cell. Hux scoffed out loud as he slipped off his eye patch, placing it on the small bedside table to his right. He slid lowed beneath his covers as Phasma said, "I mean, there's got to be _something_ good about it."

"I wish I could say it were so," Hux said, placing his wrist against his forehead. "But,  _ah_ , alas, I've made my final descent into hell, which is not the pit of fire as we've been told, but the estate of the Solo family."

Phasma snorted quietly, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just sighed. "Brendol, look, I'm sorry if you're not having the greatest time right now," she said. "And I get it. It's my fault you're working the job, and you wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me screwing up with—"

"You stop that right now," Hux said. He sat up straighter in bed and when he spoke, his voice was more demanding than normal. "Now listen, I may complain about this job, but I want you to know that I don't think this is your fault. You hear me, Alicia? _I don't blame you._ " Ignoring the niggling voice at the back of his head that was calling him a liar, Hux shifted the phone to his other ear. "Phasama?"

"So you don't hate me for getting you involved in this?" she asked, her voice quiet. "For getting you involved with _them?_ I know how that family is, Hux. They're dysfunctional. They're dangerous. They're a bloody _mob family_ , for Christ's sake. If I were you, I don't think I'd be able to forgive the person who forced me to work with those nut jobs."

Hux laughed shortly, nodding at the accuracy of Phasma's statements. _She's never been more right_ , he thought to himself. "I'll get used to it eventually," he said, shrugging. "Besides, you're right. There _is_ something good about working with those nut jobs, as you called them."

"Oh, do tell," Phasma said, sounding strangely interested.

Hux bit his lip, his free hand dropping from his forehead to rest on his blanket, right above his crotch. Through the blanket's relative thinness, Hux could feel the slight bulge that had grown in his boxers. "Well if I told you that you'd think less of me."

"Let me guess," she said. "You're sleeping with one of the maids?"

"Of course not," Hux said, offended.

"One of their gardeners?"

"No."

"One of their cooks? Or perhaps of their—?"

"Jesus Christ, Phasma, I'm not sleeping with any one of their other employees," Hux said finally.

"Then you're sleeping with the son," Phasma said, her voice sounding almost smug. Hux felt all of the blood in his face suddenly rush downward, and he was glad that he was already lying down in bed as he would have no doubt fallen over at Phasma's words. "Am I right? I must be, because you haven't immediately said anything."

"I'm not sleeping with him either," Hux said, though he spoke quickly to keep himself from stopping and taking any of it back. It was true—he definitely wasn't sleeping with that irritable child of a man. At least, he wasn't _yet._ Hux's hand resting on top of his crotch slowly made its way beneath his cover, rubbing at his erection and drawing out a quiet hiss at the relief of touch.

Phasma was silent for a moment before saying, "But you're attracted to him. Aren't you?"

Hux bit his lip again to stop himself from answering "no" too quickly. "I wouldn't say that I am," he said carefully. "I mean, I did slap the bastard on my first day." The memory of which had Hux biting harder into his lip to stifle a moan as he lightly ground his palm into the base of his cock.

"That was the first day," Phasma said. "He was probably just trying to get a rise out of you, something to make you quit."

"Well he succeeded," Hux said.

Phasma was silent again, and Hux had to move his hand away from his crotch to keep from touching himself anymore while still on the phone with Phasma. Right as Hux was prepared to ask if she was still on the line, Phasma quietly, "He's annoying, isn't he?"

"Exceedingly."

"But do you hate him?"

Hux stopped himself from answering too quickly again. Do _I hate him_? he thought to himself. Without much thought, the answer was a resounding and unwavering "yes." But as he thought about it further, he realized that he didn't. Not entirely anyways.

"I don't know yet," Hux said finally. "Give me a week and I'll get back to you with my final answer."

Phasma's voice was sad as she said, "Hux—" but he didn't give her anymore time to speak, cutting her off with an emotionless, "Good night, Alicia," then hitting the END CALL button and dropping his phone onto his bedside table. He shut off the lamp on the table, then slid further down beneath his covers.

As he did, his erection brushed against inside of his boxers, dragging a quiet moan from Hux's lips. Without really thinking, his hand slid closer to his crotch, sliding into his boxers and wrapping around his hot and hard dick. He gasped at the pressure,  slowly starting to jerk himself while stifling his grunts and moans. At first, he simply let himself get lost in the pleasure, enjoying the relief dragging his hand up and down his member provided him. Then, as he came closer and closer to his climax, he was suddenly staring down at a head of familiar dark raven hair.

 _You really think of me as_ just _your client?_

Hux didn't stop as the black hair shifted, revealing a strangely handsome face with too emotional brown eyes and a wickedly smug smile. The lips of the smirk were red and shiny, made more so as a tongue darted out to wet them again. Hux moaned louder this time, using his free hand to clamp over his mouth. As he came to orgasm, he saw that handsome face suddenly overcome with shock as he slapped him, those long raven locks whipping to the side. When the face looked back at him, bright red had bloomed over that pale skin, tears sliding down the no doubt painful hand mark like rain on a rose. Rather than run, the pale came closer, close enough to Hux's own face that he could no longer see those brown eyes, or that black hair, or that skin just begging to be bruised. Hux could practically feel as those lips began to speak, puffs of the face's breath hitting Hux's own lips.

" _Again,_ " the lips whispered. Hux could practically feel himself inhaling those words coming from those lips on that face. " _Do it again_."

Hux gasped loudly, crying out into his hand as he came, soiling his boxers and covering his hand and stomach with his own cum. He continued panting, loudly and through his teeth as the hand over his mouth dropped away, falling to the side and resting on top of his covers. As he came down from his own slight high, he slowly climbed out of bed, careful to not let any of the drying cum get onto his sheets or his t-shirt. He awkwardly waddled over to his bathroom, flipping on the light once inside and stripping out of his boxers. He dropped them in the hamper than turned to begin washing his hands. As he did, he looked up briefly at himself in the mirror. His face was blotchy and red from exertion and he had a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Quickly, Hux dropped his gaze to resume focus on washing his hands, his cheeks burning with a sudden surge of embarrassment.

 _"_ Jerking off to the memory of slapping the son of your employer," he muttered to himself, shaking out his hands before going to dry them. "Real professional, Hux." With his hands dry, Hux grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped the bit of dried cum on his stomach, tossing the paper into the trash can nearby and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from his linen closet. Freshly dressed, Hux returned to his bed, climbing underneath, though avoiding the patch of sweaty sheets on the right side of his bed. Laying in bed, Hux though back to what Phasma had asked him at the end of their call.

_But do you hate him?_

Hux sighed, turning onto one side and shutting his eyes. _That's a question for another day._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just did NOT want to get written, like jeez! Sorry for the wait. Hopefully the next few chapters will be uploaded more frequently, as I'm done with school (GRADUATED, BABY) and won't be working for a while. 
> 
> Also: if you guys ever want to talk to me about Insufferable or my writing process or about Kylux/Star Wars or just about stuff in general, my Tumblr is toosigoosi and I'm always open to talk!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I started working on this chapter June 16th, and it's now July 18th. Yay, procrastination.

Ben tilted his head to one side, raising an eyebrow as he watched the ginger-haired man sitting across from him at the breakfast table. His eyes narrowed, tracking over Hux's hands as he slowly prepared himself a plate for breakfast. Ben then sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and kicking his feet up onto the table.

"Why do you come over here for breakfast every morning?" he asked, smirkng when Hux jerked in surprise at the sound of his voice. He looked up, his one visible eye narrowed in irritation. Ben shrugged. "What?"

"Why do you care why I come here?" Hux asked, resuming his breakfast preparation. Ben's eyes watched as Hux placed a waffle on his plate, flicking up to the ginger's face once again. "It's not as though my coming here in anyway causes any harm to you or your family. If anything, I'm doing my job better." Hux looked up from his plate, green eye narrowed into a somehow even smaller slit. "And get your feet off the table."

Ben rolled his eyes, taking his feet down from the table and leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. "Better?" he asked, biting his bottom lip and smiling as Hux scoffed, resuming his plating. "Besides, why shouldn't I get to know stuff about my own bodyguard? You're such a mysterious little thing. I can't help but be curious about the things you do."

Hux sneered at Ben, setting down his now full plate on the table. "Do not call me a 'little thing,'" he said, picking up his utensils and cutting into a sausage.

Ben smiled again, leaning farther forward. "Right, you're right. I shouldn't call you that," he said, eye tracking up and down Hux's form. "I'm sure you've got a decently large _thing_ down betwixt your legs."

Hux coughed loudly, dropping his fork as Hux snickered into his hand. Hux glared at him, which was somehow more intimidating with one eye, and he snatched his fork up off his plate. "Do I need to slap you again, or can you stop acting like a child on your own?" Hux muttered, resuming his eating. Ben cocked his head to one side, watching Hux's mouth as he ate slowly. It was difficult for Ben's mind to wander, imagining those lips pressed against his own again, only this time with more pressure, nails scratching at his scalp, a protective hand clutching at his ass, the stinging memory of a slap against his cheek. At the thought, Ben shifted in his seat, his suddenly half hard erection pressing uncomfortably against the inside of his jeans. To distract himself, Ben leans forward, standing up slightly from his seat.

"Be serious. Why _do_ you come here every morning? You've got your own apartment close by. What difference does you being here instead of there make? I mean, I can only really assume one of two things—that you're either _extremely_ lonely or"—Ben paused, leaning forward until he was nearly face-to-face with Hux, who had continued eating and ignoring Ben—"That you've got a little bit of a crush on me and you can't stay away."

Hux froze, looking up to meet Ben's eyes. This close, Ben can see the faint jagged lines of a scar extending out from beneath Hux's eye patch, most likely a line cutting across his covered eye.

"Or," Ben said, flicking his eyes down to look at Hux's lips and licking his own in anticipation. "A decently _large_ crush on me."

Before Ben could even blink, Hux had his hand around Ben's throat, the skin of his palm cold and rough against the skin of his neck. Ben made a choked noise of surprise as Hux pulled him forward, jostling the table and knocking over a few empty glasses.

"You are becoming an irritating nuisance in my life, _Benjamin_ ," Hux snarled, his teeth barred in anger. Ben gasped as the hand tightened on his throat, cutting off his air. One hand came up to grab at Hux's wrist, his grip tight as his vision became spotty with black dots. "However, because I'm still employed by your parents, I won't cause you nearly as much harm as I would normally." Hux released Ben's throat, allowing him to take in large gasping breaths. Ben stumbled backward, hands rubbing at his throat as Hux stood up suddenly. He set his napkin down on beside his plate then turned briskly on his heel, arms crossed behind his back. "Follow me. And don't make me tell you again."

Ben watched as Hux exited the dining room, his gait brisk and clipped like that of a soldier. Hux left the dining room door open behind him, swinging almost shut as if beckoning Ben to follow after him. 

 _Damn it_ , Ben said, gritting his teeth as he rushed to chase after Hux. The other man was waiting right outside the door, a mix of disgust and conceit on his face. 

"Good to know that you're capable of following instructions," Hux said, turning again and heading in the direction of the foyer, Ben following closely behind this time. They passed butlers and maids on their way, Ben avoiding eye contact with any of them as Hux led him down the hall and into the large open foyer. Hux didn't stop, instead turning and taking the stairs.

"Will you answer me if I ask you where we're going?" Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest as they climbed the ornate staircase up to the second floor. Hux was silent, his posture rigid as he came to the top step. Once Ben had reached the top, he turned to face him, his single green eye bright yet emotionless.

"Your room. Lead me to it." Hux said simply, his tone chillingly calm. His face betrayed none of the burning anger from earlier, and Ben was slightly taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor. However, instead of immediately obeying, Ben stood his ground, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Not until you tell me why."

Hux smiled, a genuine one that made Ben slightly uneasy, and turned, heading towards Ben's room. "No worries, I believe I remember the way," he said. "I'll just follow the aura of angst and desperation."

Ben grumbled to himself as he followed after Hux, rushing ahead to jump in front of Hux, blocking him from the door with his body. "Now wait a minute," Ben said, spreading out his arms. Hux came to a stop in front of him, his eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "I'm not letting you in until you tell what the fuck your deal is." Hux smiled devilishly, his sharp white teeth glinting as he took a step forward. Ben swallowed against a sudden lump in his throat, pressing back against the door as Hux came closer and closer. "What are you—?"

"My _deal_ ," Hux said, his voice low, "is that I believe in complete control in my life. Even in times where I may not be the person with total authority, I always appreciate and prefer basic _order_ in things." Hux was now close enough that Ben could see the scar lines again, their bodies almost brushing against each others. "And _you_ , Ben, are the one facet of my life as of now that has yet to fall into order." Hux's lips were nearly close enough to Ben's that they nearly touched, a single shift of either one of their heads and their lips would be touching. Ben was practically aching for it, one hand clenching tightly into a fist to stop himself as his face flushed red in sudden embarrassment.

"S-So," Ben stuttered, his teeth chattering as a shiver travels down his spine. He dropped his arms back down to his sides, his hand still clenched tightly. "How do you plan to do that?"

Hux stopped moving forward, instead lifting up a hand to suddenly take a large hold of Ben's hair. Ben gasped quietly, high-pitched and drawn out as Hux tugged his head to the side, exposing his neck. In a flash, Hux surged forward, his mouth latching onto the side of Ben's neck and sucking a bruise into the skin. Ben bit his lip, stifling any noise as Hux's other hand reached out to grip his hip tightly. Ben turned his head to allow Hux more access, slumping against door as his legs turned to jelly.

"H-Hux," Ben stammered, one of his hands coming up to grip Hux's shoulder.  Suddenly, the warmth of Hux's body against his disappeared, a rush of cold replacing it as Hux stepped back. Ben slid down the door, falling to the ground and sitting on the floor. Ben's head lolled against the door, slightly dazed.

"Do you have any need for me to be around any longer?" Hux asked, his tone formal and proper as though he's unaffected. "Or may I return to finish my breakfast?"

"Y-You..." Ben said, looking up at Hux. He glared up at the ginger-haired man. " _You bastard_."

Hux smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, nodding once and turning to leave. Ben almost considered yelling after him, but just as he tried to stand, he became aware of his achingly hard cock, which was pressing even harder against his jeans again. Rather than chase after Hux, Ben slipped into his room, slamming the door behind him and slumping against it. He reached for his phone in his pocket, searching almost frantically for Poe's number. When he found it, he slammed his thumb down against the screen of his phone, bringing the phone back up to his ear.

"Ren! Hey, what's—?"

" _Get over here_ ," Ben growled, his teeth clenched shut. " _Now_." Without another word, Ben hung up the phone, tossing it onto his bed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. Life was starting to get hectic and I had a whole bunch of stuff to do for college, so I had to put writing on the back burner for a while. Also, I started making videos for my YouTube channel, so that took up a while bunch of time as well, but thankfully, I've now got a whole week with nothing college related to do, so I'll hopefully get some more writing for this fic done!!  
> Sidenote: I'm thinking this fic will end up being around twelve to fifteen chapters, but I'm still planning out the ending. Just for those of you who might be wondering exactly how long this fic will end up being!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read and kept reading so far, despite my inconsistent uploading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoo-wee-mama, this is late, isn't it?

By the time Poe had finally arrived at the Solo Estate, Ben was already on all-fours on his bed, stripped of his skintight clothing and pumping two fingers into his ass. He didn’t hear the door opening or closing, but he did feel the sudden heat from behind covering his back, accompanied with the familiar scent of weed and a clothed half-hard cock pressed against the cleft of his ass to replace his fingers.

“ _Poe_ ,” Ben whined, thrusting back against the other man.

“Seems like you missed me,” Poe chuckled, one hand coming around to Ben’s front to close around his cock. Ben’s back arched as he straightened up, looping one arm around Poe’s neck as he ground back against the other man. Poe raised his free hand to circle around Ben’s neck, the pressure light. He then began lightly gnawing on the side of Ben’s neck, nothing hard enough to bruise or break the skin, and Ben was reminded of not ten minutes earlier when leather-clad fingers had been closed around his throat, when he’d been pinned against the wall, his bodyguard’s mouth sucking marks into his—

Ben shook his head, turning to catch Poe’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss that most more tongue than lips. _Don’t you dare think about him_ , he thought to himself, grinding back against Poe even harder. Poe’s teeth caught on his bottom lip, lightly tugging before sucking it into his mouth. Ben moaned into Poe’s mouth, his body shuddering from the pleasure. Coupled with Poe’s jerking of his cock and his own frantic grinding, Ben could feel himself approaching the edge quickly, and he stilled his movements, wrenching Poe’s hand off of his cock.

Poe made a strangled noise of confusion, releasing Ben’s bottom lip. With his lips pressed against Ben’s ear, he whispered, “Do you not want me to—?”

“I want you,” Ben said, falling forward onto all-fours and presenting his ass, “to fuck me so hard that I cum on your cock, Poe Dameron.” For good measure, Ben lightly waggled his ass back and forth, one hand coming back to spread himself and expose his hole. He knew his actions could only be described as downright whorish, but he needed something to distract him from thoughts of _him_.

One of Poe’s hands began rubbing over the skin of Ben’s ass, his touch too gentle for Ben’s wants. Ben impatiently pushed back into the hand, gritting his teeth. “Jesus, get on with—”

“ _Sin will find you_ ,” Poe muttered, reading the inscription tattooed on Ben’s upper back. Poe’s other hand traced over the letters, light tickling touches that sent shivers down Ben’s spine. Suddenly, the hand on his ass grew less gentle, nails raking across his skin, and before Ben could prepare for it, Poe was striking him, the sound of flesh against flesh ringing through the air.

“Ah!” Ben cried, his hips surging forward on their own to grind his cock against the bed. “Poe, what the fuck was—?!”

Poe chuckled, his hand rubbing over the stinging flesh. “Sorry. Just thought I’d try something out,” he said, sounding not the least bit apologetic.

Ben rolled onto his back, one of his hands reaching forward to grab the collar of Poe’s jacket. He yanked the other man down between his legs, his teeth barred in anger and annoyance in the other man's face. 

“I don’t invite you into my house and let you fuck me so you can _try things out_ ,” Ben hissed, his and Poe’s lips just barely touching. “You come over, we smoke weed, you fuck me, and _that’s it._ ” He'd meant for what he'd said to sound more threatening, but Poe had at some point reached down to press the tip of his finger into him, causing the end of his sentence to spike in pitch.

"You're cute when you get angry," Poe muttered, his lips curling into a smile against Ben's. "And I love it when you make those noises,  _Ren._ " He pressed a gentle kiss to Ben's lips before gently pressing his finger deeper into Ben, chuckling at the responding drawn out whine. "Especially when you try so hard to hide them." In a flash, Poe had Ben pushed back on to the bed, the finger at his entrance gone and both hands tightly gripping his hips as he moved to viciously attack Ben's neck with bites and kisses again. Poe's hands began pulling Ben's hips upward, causing Ben's unclothed cock to brush against the bulge in Poe's jeans. Ben sighed contently, arms coming up to circle around Poe's neck and pull him impossibly closer.

Poe hummed, his mouth lifting away from Ben's neck.

"You stopped," Ben said, opening his eyes. He didn't realized he'd closed them at some point, blinking in confusion at Poe's face. His bloodshot eyes were lidded in obvious lust, and there was a sloppy smile on his lips. Ben felt one of Poe's hands brush some of his hair away from his neck, then his thumb was smoothing over a spot of skin just above his collarbone.

"I didn't put that there," he said thoughtfully, flicking his eyes up to look at Ben. For a moment, Ben was confused, his face screwing up before realizing Poe was referring to the bruise that had been sucked into his skin earlier that day. "Looks like someone else really wants others to know you belong to them." Poe laughed lowly again, oblivious to the sudden flush of red over Ben's face.

 _God damn it_ , he thought, gritting his teeth again. Ben's arms around Poe's neck tightened again, yanking him down into a kiss laced with his own frustration. His legs lifted to hook around Poe's waist, and he used the leverage to grind his and Poe's cocks together again, though more insistent this time.

"Then fuck me so I can forget all about that possessive bastard," Ben said, breaking the kiss to mutter against Poe's lips.

Poe hummed again, sucking Ben's bottom lip into his mouth. "Your wish is my command," he said, accompanied by the sound of his belt coming undone.

*******

Ben stood up from the side of his bed, glancing back briefly at Poe's sleeping form, and wandered over to his balcony. He slid open the door and stepped out into the chilly air, not caring that he was stark naked. It was his family's estate, and it wasn't like any of the landscaping staff hadn't seen him naked enough times before. He went to lean against the metal railing, inhaling deeply and holding the breath in for a beat like he was taking a drag from a cigarette. He then exhaled, shutting his eyes as he ran a hand over his neck. His skin still had tiny teeth indentations from the numerous hickies Poe had given him, and he smiled at the thought of purposely wearing low-cut shirts to show them off for the next few days.

As he continued rubbing his neck, his hand drifted down to his collarbone, fingers running over the much deeper teeth mark on his neck just above there. Ben continued stroking over the teeth marks, fingers pressing into the indents as he was suddenly staring into a familiar fiercely green eye, the other covered by a black eyepatch, scar lines peaking out from beneath. They were just barely close enough for their lips to be touching, just a breadth away. A hand in his hair tightened, pulling him forward.

" _Even in times where I may not be the person with total authority, I always appreciate and prefer basic_ order _in thing_ s," said the owner of the eye and eyepatch, the hand in his hair tightening. " _And_ you _, Ben, are the one facet of my life as of now that has yet to fall into order._ " Instead of the hand yanking his head to the side, the hand yanked Ben forward, catching their lips together, causing Ben to suddenly whine out loud. His eyes flew open and he gasped involuntarily, clenching his hand into a fist against the railing.

 _Stop it,_ he told himself, gritting his teeth again and gripping the balcony railing hard.  _Stop thinking about him._

"You're not cold standing out there like that?" came a voice from behind Ben. He didn't bother turning to look as Poe's body came up from behind him to wrap around him, arms winding around his hips. Poe was dressed in only his jeans, his chest pressed against Ben's back. He was shivering slightly, and he pulled Ben tighter against him as if to keep warm.

"What have I told you about all the cuddling bullshit?" Ben asked simply, not bothering to shake Poe off. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he  _was_ starting to become a little chilly, and Poe's body heat was a welcome gift he wouldn't refuse. "It pisses me off."

Poe chuckled, his cheek rubbing against the back of Ben's head. "You're not pushing me away," Poe pointed out, his hands smoothing over Ben's hips. "Which makes me think that you're finally starting to learn the value of cuddling after sex." Poe punctuated his point by squeezing Ben even tighter. 

Ben rolled his eyes. "What  _value_  of cuddling?" he scoffed.

Poe hummed low in his throat, his hands tracing patterns over Ben's hipbones. "So how's it been letting yourself be vulnerable from time to time?" he asked directly into Ben's ear, tongue flicking over the shell of his ear. Ben shivered, one arm going back bury his hand in Poe's hair. He sighed, slowly grinding back into Poe's shallow thrusts against his ass.

" _Hmmmm_ , I enjoy being high and mighty too much," Ben said casually, his hand combing through Poe's hair.

Poe laughed again, sucking Ben's earlobe into his mouth for a second before biting at the shell. "I gotta go," he whispered into Ben's ear, sending warm breath over his skin. "I have an all-nighter shift at the bar tonight, and I need to take a few hits before I go in. Left all my weed back at my place."

Ben whined, turning in Poe's arms to face him. He stood up on his toes, then wrapped his arms around Poe's neck, pulling his face close to bite hard at his bottom lip. "I have a stash here," he said, releasing Poe's lip. "Come on. Stay a little while longer, take a couple hits with me, then we can go another round and—"

"Ren, I'd love to," Poe said suddenly, his tone a little strained. "But I gotta go."

Ben sighed stepping back and dropping his arms from Poe's neck. He took a step back, ignoring the cold railing pressed into his back, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he said. He jutted his chin in the direction of the balcony doors. "You can leave then, _Poe_."

"Ren—" Poe started.

Ben shook his head, shoving at Poe's chest and sending him stumbling backward. "No, no," he said, his tone mocking as he continued shoving Poe back toward the balcony doors. "You've gotta get home and smoke a few hits, right? Before you go off to work,  _right?_ "

"Ren, why are you getting so angry?" Poe asked, genuine confusion lacing his voice. Ben shrugged then shoved at Poe again, harder this time. Poe hit one of the balcony doors, hissing in pain as he clutched at his shoulder. "What the fuck is your—?"

" _You can leave now,_ " Ben hissed, gritting his teeth as he shoved Poe into his room. He grabbed Poe's remaining clothing off his bed, shoving them into Poe's arm before angrily snarling, " _Get the fuck out of my house._ "

Poe stared at Ben incredulously, his mouth hanging open. Then, he laughed bitterly and stooped down to grab his shoes off the floor.

"So much for vulnerability, huh Ren?" he scoffed, turning on his heel and exiting Ben's room. Ben clenched his hands into fists at his sides, then threw himself onto his bed, screaming in frustration as he stared up at his ceiling. He growled at the sight of the mural on his ceiling, wishing desperately that he could thrown paint on it, set it on fire, _destroy it_ somehow. In a flash, he was standing on his bed, having grabbed the tall bong off his side table and stretching up with it in an attempt to scratch at the beautiful paint. He nearly threw the damn thing when he couldn't reach, instead settling for letting it drop onto his bed before he buried his hands in his hair.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted...He wanted—

He didn't know  _what_ he wanted.

 _You fucking know_ , came a voice at the back of his head. Ben looked back up at the mural, gritting his teeth as his eyes became stuck on a patch of green in the painting. He screamed again, falling down to land on his back on the bed. It jostled the bong beside him, and he kicked it away, reveling in the sound of it crashing to the floor, the glass shattering.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Just as Ben was preparing to scream again or break something else in his room, he heard the sound of the door to his room clicking shut softly. He sat up abruptly, hands falling away from his hair as he saw Hux's unimpressed face watching him from his doorway. He looked the same as he had earlier, eyepatch and uniform starkly black compared to his pale white face. Though his mouth was set in a hard line, Ben couldn't help imagining that mouth in a sly grin as he gripped a handful of Ben's hair, forcing his head back to look up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ben snapped, despite the images flitting through his mind.

"I was downstairs speaking with your parents when we all heard you  _screaming_ like a mad man," Hux said calmly, seemingly unbothered by Hux's nakedness. "I was sent up to check on you, make sure that you weren't trying to kill yourself." He nodded his head toward the balcony, taking a single step forward. "You should close the door to your balcony. It might only be the beginning of fall, but it's still unseasonably cold." When Ben remained on his bed, Hux sighed, crossing the room to shut the balcony doors. Ben's eyes followed after him, tracking his movements as he slid the glass door shut.

Before Ben could stop himself, he was up, spinning Hux around and pinning him to the glass doors, arms caging in his upper body.

"What on earth on are—?!"

"I want you to hit me again," Ben said without meaning to. He was surprised at the steadiness of his voice, especially considering the shakiness of his body.

"Excuse me?"

Ben made a noise like whine in his throat, hands moving to grab Hux's shoulders, his fingers digging into the material of his uniform jacket. " _Hit me._ Slap me, punch me, fucking kick me, I don't care. I just want—I just—  _Hit me_ _again_ ," he said, the desperation much more obvious in his voice this time. Hux's surprise seemed to suddenly vanish as he understood, hands coming up to grab Ben's wrists. In a flash, Ben found himself pinned to the balcony doors, his arms stretched up above him and his wrists held tightly together in one gloved hand.

"My, my," Hux said, a smirk gracing his face. The look made the green of his exposed eye darker as his pupil dilated, and Ben shivered when Hux's other hand roughly grabbed his chin. "I didn't realized what a masochist you were, Master Solo." Ben couldn't speak with the tight grip on his chin, so he instead made another noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Hux laughed, his thumb sliding to rub once over Ben's bottom lip. "I guess I should have expected this, given how you reacted earlier."

Hux leaned closer, until his and Ben's lips were the smallest breadth away from each other. All either of them would have had to do was shift slightly forwards and their lips would be touching, and Hux knew this. Ben could tell that he did in the way he chuckled lowly.

"Are you sure you it's that you want me to  _hit_ you, Master Solo?" Hux asked, his voice dropping an octave. The hand gripping Ben's chin loosened, and Ben licked his lips in anticipation, his body practically trembling. "Are you sure it's not that you want me to kiss you?" When he said this, Hux somehow moved impossibly closer, their lips still not touching. They stood like that, Ben's arms pinned uselessly above him and his lips less than mere centimeters from Hux's, for a long while, each other's breath passing over the other's lips with each inhale and exhale. Finally, fed up with waiting, Ben attempted to surge forward and capture Hux's lips. There was just the faintest brush, but Hux was quicker, jerking his head back while his free hand caught Ben by the hair.

Ben cried out in pain, and Hux only tightened his grip, a warning to be silent. Hux sighed dejectedly. " _Ah, ah_ ," Hux tsked, shaking his head. "I know you're absolutely aching for it, but have a little bit of patience, Master Solo." Hux laughed at Ben's groan in response, releasing his hair in favor of traveling down his neck to trace over the smattering of purpled bruises across the skin there.

" _Hux..._ " Ben found himself whimpering.

"Now where did all these come from?" Hux said, feigning interest. His finger stopped at one just above Ben's collarbone, digging into it with his index finger and causing Ben to cry out. "I only remember leaving behind this one."

" _Hux_ ," Ben said, this time more firmly.

"Yes, Master Solo?"

Ben struggled against the hand holding his wrists for once, whining as his entire body trembled. He opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—and met Hux's exposed eye.

" _Please._ " He wasn't sure what he was pleading for—whether it was for Hux to hit him or kiss him—but Hux's eye grew darker all the same, the pupil swallowing up more of the green.

"As you wish, Master Solo," he said softly.

Then he slapped Ben across the face.

The slap was completely unexpected, snapping Ben's face sideway with a surprised shout. The sting on his cheek that followed was painful, more so than it had been in the Range Rover the first time, and Ben legitimately gasped when Hux smoothed his hand over the reddened cheek. The same hand came under his chin, gently turning his head back to face Hux, before slapping him again, this time harder and again unexpected.

"What's this?" Hux's voice sounded far away, and Ben struggled to turn his face back to look at the other man. When he did, a high-pitched whine escaped him as Hux's hand suddenly grabbed at his cock. " _Ohhh_ , you  _are_ a masochist,  _Benjamin_. I've only slapped you twice, and you're already so hard." To punctuate his point, Hux began lightly tugging at Ben's cock, which was indeed half hard. Ben moaned as the tugging turned into full-on stroking, involuntarily thrusting into Hux's hand.

" _H-Hux..._ " Ben muttered, his head tilting back to fall against the glass door, eyelids fluttering shut.

"Oh, so it's not just that you want me to kiss you," Hux said, his tone teasing. Ben moaned loudly as Hux's stroking grew even faster, his thumb even going so far as to lightly play with the slit in the head of Ben's cock as he continued his uncontrollable thrusting. Ben gasped when he felt Hux's body press hard against his, shivering as he felt himself coming only closer and closer to orgasm. "I'll bet you want me to  _fuck_ you, too."

" _Y-Yes,_ " Ben stammered, unashamed to admit it.

The hand holding his wrists let go, though Ben left his arms up, and bury itself into Ben's hair, tugging his head back even further. " _Say it,_ " Hux growled. " _All of it._ "

" _Y-Yes,_ I w-want you to fuck me," Ben managed to stammer, biting his lip as his hips began stuttering, falling out of rhythm with Hux's strokes as heat curled low in his abdomen. He gasped again, his back arching up off the glass as he whined. " _Hux, I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm gonna—_ "

And then the hand of his cock suddenly disappeared.

Ben's eyes flew open and he dropped his head back down, wincing as it tugged at the hair tight in Hux's grip.

"You stopped," Ben panted accusingly, glaring at Hux, who was watching him smugly. He gritted his teeth as he dropped his arms. " _Why the fuck did you sto—?_ "

"Three rules," Hux said, tugging on Ben's hair to shut him up. "I have only three rules if we're going to do this."

Ben didn't bother asking what "this" was, too focused on attempting to grind his still hard cock against some part of Hux for at least some kind of friction. Hux had taken a step back just far enough that Ben couldn't grind up against him with tugging at his hair, effectively trapping him in place. The hand not in his hair was down at his side, the black glove covered it shiny slick with Ben's pre-come.

"Rule number one; I will never let you come the first time I bring you close to orgasm," Hux said matter-of-factly. "In fact, I might not let you come to second time I bring you close. Or the third. Or the fourth. Point is, you come when I  _allow you_ to come. Understand?"

Ben nodded, then bit out a sharp cry as Hux backhanded him with his free hand. "I want _verbal_ confirmation," Hux said.

" _Yes_ , I understand," Ben said through clenched teeth, fighting to keep himself from coming. He didn't want to disobey one of Hux's rules so soon.

"Rule number two; you will from henceforth refer to me as 'sir' whenever we are alone together," Hux said. "Understand?" Ben nodded again without thinking, then bit his lip to stifle a scream when Hux backhanded him again on the same cheek, clenching his hands into fists hard as he felt his cock bob, a string of pre-come dripping onto the floor by his feet. " _Verbal._ "

"I understand!" Ben cried, not raising a hand to cradle his stinging cheek. He did actually scream when Hux suddenly slapped his other cheek, snapping his head to the side. " _Sir,_ " Ben added, blinking away sudden tears that had risen in his eyes.

Hux nodded curtly, his hand tightening in Ben's hair as he turned Ben's head back to face his own. "And finally, rule number three; you are not to tell your parents about our arrangement," he said, his face deathly serious. "Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Ben said, nodding. The hand in his hair tightened again as Ben rushed to add a mumbled, "Sir," at the end. Finally, the hand relaxed and Hux's other hand reached out to take hold of Ben's cock again. Ben sighed as he was given a tiny bit of pressure to his throbbing cock, then whined when Hux's thumb toyed with and rubbed over his slit again.

"Now, then, Ben," Hux said, his voice lacking that militaristic edge from before. "Why don't you be a good boy for me and go and lie on the bed?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Happy New Year?  
> There's no real reason as to why this is so goddamn late other than because college is actually...extremely time consuming and breaks are the only time I can catch up on sleep.  
> I can't say definitively when the next update will be, but bare with me because one of my resolutions is to finish this fic (and my other unfinished ones, too).
> 
> [Come bother me on tumblr](http://toosigoosi.tumblr.com/), though be warned I'm currently very obsessed with Yuri!!! On Ice, so that's kinda...everywhere on my blog right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Oneshot Heaven, which is in its essence a collection of oneshots for my many different OTPs. My plan is to upload a new oneshot to this series whenever I feel stressed about school (two more months!) or manage to find time.
> 
> **Disclaimer: when I say "oneshot" I use that term very loosely. If I like a story that I've written a lot, then I might decide to make it a few chapters longer.
> 
> Like it? Leave a kudos.  
> Love it? Leave a comment! I'm always a whore for other people's praise and affection.  
> [I'm also on Tumblr if you want to join me in the Sin Bin](http://toosigoosi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
